Guylight  Slashing Twilight
by Dreaming Maya
Summary: A oneshot envolving our two favourite boys. Or at least, my two favourite boys, anyway. yaoi slash JacobXEdward Jakeward


Hallo everyone! Here's some oneshots for my lovely reviewers! I was looking over your AWESOME reviews and thought 'I have muse to spare; I'll write something!' So I did. And I put my own comments in there too. I named it Guylight because JacobXEdward fics obviously revolve around those two characters. Read on;

* * *

"Hey Edward?" Jacob asked, after getting so bored of looking at his lover's ancient CD collection he considered burning it all, only to get a cold 'Don't you dare'. But really, Jacob thought, he would have brought his _own_ CD's to put in the boring one's place.

"Yes Jacob?" Edward asked, _still_ not looking up from the Swahili book he was mentally translating. Jacob plopped his head on the other's lap.

"If you could cry, what reasons would you have to?" The native asked, smiling slightly. Edward looked down from his book to study the other's face.

"You probably; you near drive me up the wall sometimes." The vampire muttered, turning back to his book. Jacob's faint smile disappeared.

"You're not cool, Ed." The wolf-boy grumbled, pouting slightly. "I'm not _that_ annoying …." Edward smirked, not looking at Jacob.

"I said nothing about you being annoying." He pointed out. Jacob squinted, thinking. Suddenly it dawned to him.

"_Oh_. Welp, uhh, that whole … smex and yeah, right …." Jacob trailed off, blushing enough to show on his dark skin. Edward chuckled.

"But I think I'm _very_ cool …." Jacob gasped as two frigid fingers pressed into his groin. "Don't you?"

–

D. Maya's note: Let's say the book Edward was reading was the Lion King, and the whole Simba and Narla thing turned him on. Because Edward _really_ likes animals. Geddit? Because Jakey's a _wolf_ … yeah, I'll shut up. But I thought it was funny.

–

Jacob looked up from the car engine, staring at Edward intently. Edward caught his gaze and raised an eyebrow as Jacob mentioned his over, setting his laptop aside and fluidly jumping onto the hood of the car.

"Yes?" The vampire asked. Jacob simply stared at him, the SpongeBob Squarepants theme song going through his head to distract Edward from his thoughts. "What is it Jacob-" Edward was cut of as Jacob pressed his lips to the others, not deepening it, simply kissing the other. When he broke away, Jacob grinned and turned back to his car. Edward rolled his eyes and went to retrieve his laptop, only to paused as he felt Jacob's eyes on him. Turning, Edward again found Jacob staring at him.

"… Yes?" Edward repeated. Jacob started snickering.

"I knew it!" The wolf-boy exclaimed victoriously, pointing at the vampire. With SpongeBob still going through Jacob's head, Edward sighed and walked back over to the native.

"Knew what, exactly?" Edward asked. Jacob leaned down slightly and peaked his boyfriend's nose.

"Nothing, just that I knew you were a nerd." The native grinned again. Edward pushed his mouth to one side, noticing Jacob's depressed thought of _No kisses?_ at the action.

"Where do you think you get off labelling me, scene child?" The vampire said. Jacob blinked and coughed loudly to hide his laugh.

"It's scene _kid_, old man. And anyway, I'm not some cross between emo and raver, I'm, like, a mechanic … punk. I dunno, but! I never said I didn't _like_ nerds, I think they're cute," Jacob smiled, which had Edward smiling back until the native boy completed his sentence. "like Albert Einstein." Edward looked at his boyfriend in disbelief.

"Y-you think Albert Einstein is cute?" The vampire nearly chocked. Jacob snorted.

"No." He said flatly. "I just have a thing for older men." Edward shoved the other's head away as he leaned forward and waggled his eyebrows. "But seriously; if I could go back in time and be Einstein's best friend, I totally would. Because, I saw this photo of him, and he was, well, really weird, with his tongue sticking out. And he's an old man! I mean, I didn't know scientists could be that cool!" Jacob shook he head slightly. "But I would go back in time, unless," Suddenly the native looked troubled, biting his oil stained fingernail and looking away. Edward crossed his arms and leaned against the car.

"Unless …?" Edward prompted him. Jacob looked back at him, still looking worried.

"Were you alive when Albert Einstein was? 'Cuz I wouldn't go back in time if you weren't." Edward smiled, the subject of the conversation forgotten as he leaned over and peaked the other boy's lips.

"I'll tell you later."

–

D. Maya notes: The last sentence was added because I don't know when Einstein was alive when Edward was. So, yeah, just go with it.

–

It was a completely normal day for a teenage girl like Bella Swan.

She met up with one best friend:

then the other:

then went home:

then went out again, only to see both best friends making out with each other.

Bella should be happy for them, right? Wrong. _She_ liked Edward, but he chose Jacob. Yes, they're both guys, it should disgust her! She shouldn't be watching this, in fact! Or letting Alice film it! And she definitely shouldn't eat the popcorn Rosalie popped for her to 'make the show even more enjoyable, if that was possible ….' And – screw it; it was hot watching them, and the popcorn tasted good.

–

D. Maya notes: Hah! Bella gets converted! But for the Bella-haters:

The pain of watching Edward kiss another was too much! So she jumped off the same cliff she did in New Moon, but no-one saved her. The End.

* * *

Ta daa! Hope you enjoyed! Please R&R! (^3^)/~333


End file.
